metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Johan Jacobsen
Johan Jacobsen was a zoologist and an international authority on endangered species. Biography Early life and career Jacobsen was an academic friend of Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar during their college years. He began his career as a member of Green Peace. He then worked as vice chairman for the Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals and served as a biology adviser for Maxwell magazine.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). He had also heard about FOXHOUND's exploits, although he was curious as to why they used animal codenames, feeling that animals were not inherently warlike.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Johan Jacobsen: Why does FOXHOUND use animals for code names, anyway? Who came up with the idea that animals are so warlike? People, that's who. I just don't get it...Over and out. During the time of Operation Intrude F014, Jacobsen was near Zanzibar Land conducting research on the desert wildlife of the Middle East. Solid Snake learned his radio frequency from Dr. Madnar during his mission and would contact him when dealing with animal related matters.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: Solid Snake... My daughter Ellen is a fan of yours. She's not married yet, and I'm afraid I... ...Oh, and I have a zoologist friend, Johan Jacobsen, who lives around here. You can reach him on frequency 140.40. He'll tell you anything you need to know about animals...Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Johan Jacobsen: That's a wood pigeon, specifically trained to act as a carrier pigeon. Did you know there are over 260 species of pigeon in the world? They're 40 centimeters and are found from Europe all the way to South Asia. Dr. Marv probably brought that one with him. Pigeons are timid, and very sensitive to noise. If you get too close, they'll sense you and fly away. Yet for all that, they're notorious gluttons. They feed mostly on grain... I got an idea!! If you have some beans or potatoes, you can use them as bait! I just got myself a large order of fries myself... Oh, right. Tough to find a burger stand out on the battlefield, eh? ...Over and out.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Johan Jacobsen: From what you're telling me, I can tell it's some kind of egg. Either a reptile egg or a bird egg... Which reminds me. When you're boiling an egg, you've got to time it just right, so that it doesn't burst on you...Over and out.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Johan Jacobsen: That's probably some sort of boa. It's nocturnal and it has a gentle disposition. But it's a snake, and snakes love to eat. It'll eat just about anything. I bet it'd love to eat your rations. Better get rid of it quick. Use the O button to let it go. When the snake reaches the egg's shell, let it go...Over and out.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Johan Jacobsen: That's a Zanzibar wood owl. As I'm sure you know, owls are nocturnal hunters. There are about 120 species found throughout the world. The Zanzibar wood owl is about 20 centimeters long and is found primarily in Central Asia. It lays white eggs every 2 to 7 days. Incubation is carried out exclusively by the female. With genetic modifications, the eggs can hatch in a few days. Because that owl is nocturnal and because it always hoots right after sunset, people in Zanzibar Land use it to tell the time. In fact, they rely on the owl so much that if one of them hoots during the day, people will think it's nighttime...Over and out.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Johan Jacobsen: Well, that sounds like the highly poisonous Zanzibar hamster. There are 1,183 mice in the world. Hamsters are rodents, belonging to the mouse family. They grow to be about 25 to 28cm long, and are found across northern Eurasia, and in Iraq. That variety was probably bred to be a house pet. House mice are very cautious creatures. They won't come out of their nest with humans around. Their favorite food is cheese... That's it! Cheese! You can use cheese as bait! Do you have any on you? Too bad you're not here. I just ordered a pizza myself...Over and out. While discussing these matters, Jacobsen would often bring up the topic of food, in relation to the subject of the conversation. Behind the scenes is a character who appears in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. Dr. Madnar will give the player Jacobsen's frequency. After his initial conversion with Snake, Jacobsen can only be contacted during animal related matters. Jacobsen was named in the original MSX2 version of Metal Gear 2. His name and appearance were later changed in the re-released versions of the game. Appearences *''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' (trading card) References Jacobsen, Johan Jacobsen, Johan Jacobsen, Johan Category:Male